Wishing you with the Jade Vine
by Cyclonecaster
Summary: Shun's dead. The Jade Vines turned red. Someone's putting mysterious riddles for Alice and the others. What is the purpose of solving these riddles? What is the truth they'll know if they solve them? Still they look for the truth. But they regret when they know what is the truth.
1. Chapter 1

Wishing you with the Jade Vine

Chapter-1: A call from Dan

"It's been almost two years since he left and now we even don't know where he is?" Alice thought so while plucking the Jade Vine, one of the rarest flower on earth which Alice's scientist grandfather somehow produced here in their garden.

Alice always used to give these flowers to shun on his birthdays. Shun really loved them. And now Shun's birthday is on next week. But Alice won't be giving him as Shun left his home two years ago leaving no message. Alice finds herself as guilty for Shun leaving like this way. Guilty for the death of that person.

"Alice… where are you? You have a call. It's Dan." Alice's grandfather called her.

"Dan oh yeah he told me he would call me during his breaks when I last talked to him. Maybe he had a fight with Runo once again." Alice giggled to herself.

"Hey Dan it's been quite a.."

"Alice you won't believe me but what….I… oh it's very urgent and it would be better if you come to japan for some time because I can't tell you on phone."

Alice's heart leapt with a faith. Her hands were trembling. The bouquet of Jade Vine that she was holding fell from her hand. Alice spoke,

"Dan, is it Shun?"

"Alice I told you I can't tell you anything on phone. It's better if you came yourself to know. Anyways I better leave now. Runo's coming and I already told Marucho to send a plane over to your place. Bye"

"Dan wait…."

Alice didn't understand a bit of it. First of all what is the thing that Dan wants to tell her. Is it about Shun. Secondly how on earth she's going to come to japan at a time like this. She got her entrance exam coming over. Her exam for getting into St. Rosaria Academy, one of the best Academy's all over world. It has many branches. Alice is trying for the one that is in Russia. And why Dan said that he better leave because Runo's coming. It isn't a time for joking. Is it? If Marucho knows that she's coming then why doesn't Runo know? Well at least Dan sounded as if though he was trying to hide it from Runo.

"Anyways," Alice thought.

"If it's Shun who Dan wants to speak about then even if it's my entrance exam coming over I'll still go to japan. I really want him to know what happened on that grave night. I want him to know the truth and also I want to give him "_The Red Letter"._

Alice whispered silently to herself so that no one could hear her. Not even her grandfather.

Alice was very surprised when a lot of things happened together at once. After she finished talking to Dan she was plucking the Jade Vines back to the basket right at that moment she heard the noise of a plane, of course a private plane sent by Marucho which Alice didn't need anyone to inform about.

Alice was just wondering at that time how fast is that plane . Alice came outside hoping to see the familiar face of Marucho's butler. But there was someone else standing near the plane. Obviously not Marucho's butler. A man with a very strong face.

The man came towards Alice. He spoke,

"Miss Gehabitch?"

"Urr…yes. You are…"

"Pardon me. I am Whillshar Michels. Pleased to meet you. I am the one who master Marucho sent to receive you. Tobatchi's suffering from a quite illness. So instead of him I came. I hope to give you my full assistance."

"Thank you but I haven't tidied my stuffs yet. So if….."

"Don't worry Miss Gehabitch. Master Marucho has kept everything ready for you at his place. So now if you proceed."

"Yes sure. But my grandfather doesn't know yet. So.."

"it's okay Alice. I heard you say the name Shun. So it's okay."

"Thank you grandfather."

Alice looked outside through the window of the private plane. She could recognize the familiar scenery of Japan. The same Japan she saw two years ago.

"Miss Gehabitch."

"Please call me Alice. I find it weird for a person older than me calling me like that. It will be much more comfortable if you only called me Alice."

"As you wish. But please allow me to call you 'Miss Alice' or else I might be scolded by master Marucho."

"Okay. By the way were you saying me anything?"

"Yes. Please get ready for landing"

" What!"

The next thing Alice knew that she was standing in the middle of nowhere. Well actually she wasn't standing in the middle of nowhere. She was standing in one of the roads of Japan. A lonely one. She neither saw Marucho's big gigantic house nor Dan's house nor the familiar street. She was standing all alone. And to make the situation even worse rain started to fall.

She tried to give herself shelter under the oak tree that was standing few miles away beside the road. She wandered,

"Why would Michel's land me here in the middle of nowhere?", "Where are the others?"

"I don't even know where is this place?" "It's not near Marucho's tower. Is it?"

A few million questions like these started to pop in her head making her feel dizzy. Suddenly this came to Alice's mind,

"Am I tricked? It was Dan. Right? Yeah Dan did sound a bit of weird but still."

"Maybe it's all my imagination. I'm just thinking too much. They're all going to be here at any moment. So I'll just wait for them." Alice thought.

But Alice still couldn't calm herself. As the rain grew heavier Alice's tension also grew heavier. And when she saw mysterious someone coming from the other end of the road she felt like dying due to happiness.

At first she thought it was Dan but when she looked carefully it was somebody else. Somebody very familiar.

The same green cave in the same way covering the mysterious face underneath. The same style of walking.

SHUN

Alice had no doubt. It had to be Shun. But as the person in cave proceeded foreword Alice started to feel dizzy. And she suddenly felt like everything around her was going dark.

All went dark.

Hi everyone. It was my first chapter of my first story. Hope you enjoyed it. I know there are lots of grammatical mistakes in the chapter. Sorry about that. Anyways if you liked my story please look out for my next chapter.


	2. A Message

Wishing You With The Jade Vine

Chapter:2- A Message

"SHUN! SHUN!" Alice shouted at the top of her voice. Then she saw someone in the mist. She started to run to go to that person. To reach that person. Suddenly she fell down and saw that person disappear in front of her eyes. She felt her cheeks were wet. That means she was crying.

She heard several voices around her. Several familiar voices. She opened her eyes. Little by little and had enormous light enter into her eyes at once.

"Hey everyone look Alice woke up?"

"Dan?"

"Alice! Hey Alice! You're awake! Oh thank god we were so worried!"

Alice saw Dan. Not only Dan. Runo, Marucho and Julie. All three of them. And someone from the corridor who seemed like was talking to a doctor. Alice guessed that person was Claus. She got the answer few minutes later. Yeah she was right.

"Alice you woke up. Oh my I was so worried about you. Don't worry I have called the doctor. He'll be here in no time. Eh, you remember me. Do you?

"Ah! Claus you…."

"I knew it. My dear Alice wouldn't forget me ever even if she have Amnesia. Don't worry Alice I have called the famous doctor who can cure Amnesia in no time. Dr…"

"But Claus I don't have Amnesia."

"You don't. I mean Dan told me you…"

"I did not. I just thought she.."

"Why did you even think that she had Amnesia!"

"I told you I am sorry."

"No you shouldn't….."

"STOP IT YOU TWO!" Runo shouted out loud.

Alice felt like the old days were back.

Alice went to the bathroom to wash her face. She was still thinking about the person she saw in the rain. Coming towards her. She still hadn't told them what had happened.

Suddenly Alice opened her fist saw a crumbled paper on her palm. She opened the paper and saw what made her wander so much.

"_What is written will be true,_

_Shun's dead, the Jade Vines turned red_

_So will you, what will you do?_

_Will you uncover the dead?"_

"This doesn't make any sense." Alice thought for some time.

"What! This can't be true. Shun can't be dead. My Jade Vines, are they ok? And what does it mean by uncover the dead?"

Alice came out rushing from the bathroom with the crumbled paper. No one was in the room. She could hear everyone from downstairs. She looked around and realized it was Dan's house.

"Dan, Runo everyone look at these!"

She handed them the crumbled paper and told them everything from the very beginning till the very end. Everyone was quite astonished.

"You mean to say you saw Shun?"

"Yeah I saw Shun. I have no doubt."

"But Alice I never called you cause our school's not over yet speaking of that Tobachi's not sick right Marucho?"

"Uh a no way Tobachi's sick. Tobachi's just over there."

Marucho pointed the tree outside and they all could see Tobachi peeking from behind the tree. Tobachi just showed thumbs up to Marucho.

"Err Marucho why did he just show you thumbs up? His not guarding the place is he?" Dan asked Marucho.

"Oh yeah I told him to stay there to guard the place after the way we found Alice."

Hearing her name Alice looked at all of them.

"What do you mean? How did you find me?"

"Well we basically found you lying in front of my house. So I….."

"You mean to say me."

Claus entered interrupting Dan's speech.

"And what is Claus doing here?" Alice asked looking even more puzzled.

"Oh Alice I was so worried about you. I was in a business trip here in Japan. Then I thought of visiting Dan Kuso and look no one could separate us. We met each other."

While Claus was day dreaming about his meeting with Alice suddenly realized two things in the same time. One, is the Jade Vines okay? And two she's forgetting something? Once again Alice realized something suddenly.

"Dan! Do you have branch of St. Rosaria Academy here?"

"Alice what's wrong? Off course I have I mean the Japan has with all the mean girl's and boy's from the whole country…."

"Don't forget talented than you." Runo giggled while saying.

"Yeah I mean no way they are not talented although they are but still they are way too mean."

"Dan do you know where it is located?" Alice asked with a worried face.

"Yeah there. You just turn the left…. Hey Alice wait!"

Alice rushed out from the house and started to run in the direction of St. Rosaria Academy. Alice just remembered, today is her admission to St. Rosaria Academy at 4:00 pm.

Alice saw a long large elite gate in front of her written "St. Rosaria Academy" and so many elite cars including BMW. And students well-dressed coming out of the car with a bag which Alice could tell contained the important stuffs for giving exam and some were reading some important books which Alice could tell once again that they were all here for admission. Maybe Alice was the only one who looked so tired and was the only one with a ruler, a pencil, a rubber and an exam board. Before coming out of Dan's house she didn't forget to take them.

She looked inside. She could see the students entering the main building. She also stepped inside. But before stepping she never thought what she would find there reveling her a thought whether Shun is alive or not.

Hi everyone. First of all special thanks to Asora and my very first guest. Thank you very much. Oh about the surname, I realized it after I submitted the story. Sooooooooooory. The chapter was pretty short filled with only dialogues. I know cause my school vacation is almost over so homework's are pushing me. Gotta go and I promise 3rd chapters gonna be big and mysterious. Bye.


	3. St Rosaria

Chapter- 3 : St. Rosaria

"Alice Gehabich?"

"Yes."

"Hmm… Was supposed to attend the exam in the Russian branch but due to unavoidable circumstances my granddaughter Alice Gehabich is attending the entrance exam of St. Rosaria Academy here in Japan."

"So you're the granddaughter of world famous scientist, Scientist Gehabich?"

"Yes I believe so." Alice replied the women who was sitting in front of her.

It was one of the office room of St. Rosaria Academy. The women sitting in front of Alice have kept Alice stand like this for the last 15 minutes. Alice's feet's are aching. She doesn't know how long will she have to stand like this. Cause the women never asked her to take a seat like normally people do.

"So, what is that so very urgent unavoidable circumstances for which you flew all the way from Russia to Japan?"

"Um… Actually it was very urgent."

"You have to include the reason if you really want to get admitted to the world's best school."

"Actually…. one of my relatives who lives in japan died yesterday due to a car accident." Alice looked at the women hopefully thinking whether it was enough to fulfill the so-called REASON.

Alice wasn't fully successful. She still had to face questions regarding the REASON.

"Then why didn't your grandfather come along with you? Seriously leaving a 14 year all on her own. It's really quite unbelievable."

"Um.. Grandfather was way too busy with his work. He has a conference to attend in the next week. And it's not my first time travelling alone. Japan's very known to me."

The women muttered something to herself. But Alice believed that she heard the women saying something like-

"Really but I heard different news from Shein of you lying in the middle of nowhere."

Alice couldn't believe her ears.

"Sorry?"

"Oh nothing really. Here's your uniform. We were surprised at your brilliant merit. Of about 1,600 students you were the only one who got 98.5 out of 100."

"Oh really. And I'll be starting from today?"

"Things in here go pretty quickly. The changing room is that way. You will be provided with all the necessary books and copies of school later. Today we're giving you books according to today's routine."

In the changing room Alice wandered what happened with her for the last 48 hours. Firstly, a call from Dan which was not actually Dan, landing in the middle of nowhere, mysterious someone, crumbled paper, the weird woman and now getting into St. Rosaria.

Yesterday after giving the exam Alice returned to Kuso's place and spent the night investigating more about the mysterious call. Today in the early morning of 7:30 a letter was sent to Kuso's place asking Alice to come to St. Rosaria Academy at 8:00.

"What was the muttering about and whose name is Shein?"

Things are getting really weird.

But something really caught Alice's eye in the office room. In the office room, there was a photo frame on the woman's table. The picture in it was the thing that caught Alice's eye.

In the picture the woman stood and beside the woman stood another woman. As far as Alice believed the other woman was-

Shun's mother, Mrs. Kazami.

"So students, as we know Danube is the second largest river of the world but it's…."

"May I come in Sir?"

The teacher of the class-B was interrupted by a very gentle voice that came from the door.

"You must be the famous newbie who got 98.5. Madame Clarfied told me about you. Alice… right?"

"Yes."

"Oh come in. Student's this is our new student. Alice Gehabich."

A number eyes looked instantly at Alice. Alice felt a bit embarrassed.

"N.. Nice to meet you all. I'm Alice Gehabich. Please take care of me."

"Jovia would you please move aside and give Alice a seat."

Alice couldn't understand who was this Jovia but she saw a girl moving aside. Maybe that is Jovia.

"Hello Alice."

The girl named Jovia who had the face of a porcelain doll greeted Alice very nicely with a smile. But for some reason to Alice the smile didn't seem so nice.

The silent St. Rosaria suddenly became very loud as the bell of the recess rang.

"So Alice what was your previous school?", "I heard you were supposed to be in Russia.", "Then why are you here?"

Some kids gathered around Alice and started asking many questions altogether at once. Although many kids were talking to Alice with great interest Jovia didn't seem to have much interest. She disappeared somewhere as soon as the bell rang.

"Better stay away from that girl."

Suddenly a girl with black curly hair told Alice.

"Sorry? But who?"

"Who else? Jovia, the prettiest in the whole school and the next owner of this school and the childhood friend of the prince of this school and what else oh yeah the sweet, adorable, cute little younger sister of the student council president of this school."

Alice saw a number girl's nodding.

"The next owner?" Alice asked the girl with black curly hair.

"Elissa Rosaria and nickname Jovia. Her grandfather is the owner of this school and he doesn't seem to be well. The old man might die in any second cause we had a prayer for him in the school field day before yesterday. Although I had no intention praying for that guy specially when he is the grandfather of that evil Jovia."

Again a number of girl's nodded their head. To Alice the students of this school didn't seem that bad. They were in fact pretty friendly.

"Oh yeah I forgot to introduce myself. I am Maika. Maika Kagamine. Nice to meet you Alice. You know what we saw you in the office room and saw that Clarfied torturing on you. Well we decided to tell you all this cause you seemed pretty innocent."

"So the woman in the office room is Madame Clarfied."Alice thought.

"Hey Alice the recess ends by 15 minutes want to check around the school. Although it was supposed to be that Jovia's job since it's her school after all."

"Oh! I'd love to."

Spending time with Maika was more or less fun. To Alice she seemed a bit like Runo. She can talk nonstop for hours.

"You know what that Jovia is leading a life here like a princess just because she is the Granddaughter of that old guy. And you know what….."

The phone which Runo gave Alice for contacting suddenly started to vibrate in her uniform's pocket. Alice took it out.

"Alice you better not bring that. If Jovia finds out she's not going to let you enjoy another moment in this school."

Alice didn't hear a word that Maika said. Tears started to fall from her eye.

"Alice? Are you okay?"

No Alice wasn't okay. Runo sent Alice a message that made Alice cry.

"Alice I'm really sorry but the truth is the truth and you should know it. Shun is really dead. His dead body was found yesterday. I'll tell you everything in details later. Now me, Dan all of us are at Shun's house. The funeral hasn't started yet. We'll be there."

While Alice was in depression thinking about Shun a very familiar tune started to ring in Alice's ear. A tune played by a violin.

"Maika who's playing that?"

"Alice you okay? Oh that, that is the tune the Prince play's when Jovia goes to his place. Why?"

For Alice it was a coincidence cause that was the same tune Shun used to play for Alice on her Birthday, the tune Shun made by himself by violin.


	4. Mr Kazami

Chapter- 4: Unpleasant Past

Alice stood there breathless. She wanted to hear the tune more carefully. After standing there for some more time Alice came to conclusion that it was the tune Shun played on her 12 th Birthday. She had no doubt.

Maika looked at Alice unsure about the girl standing next to her. She was crying just a moment ago and now she looks as if though someone gave her a noble prize.

"Alice you okay?"

"Maika can you please take me to the person who's playing this?"

"What! Alice you got to be kidding me! Seriously, everybody in the school believes that the prince is the future fiancé of Jovia and you know what I don't know if it's true but prince is also the best friend of student council president."

"Who is this prince actually?"

"Nobody knows, nobody ever saw him, never talked to him, it's just Jovia and student council president. But no doubt he's a prince cause he stands out in every exam. Even the president couldn't beat him. 2 years ago he came to this school and he's the one to make the record. He's the only one who got 100 out of 100 in the admission test of St. Rosaria. But he's a mystery."

"2 years ago that's exactly the time Shun disappeared. Maybe the one who's playing the tune is Shun. And if it's true I need to get to him and I need to tell Dan and the others about it." Alice thought.

"Alice you there?"

"Oh sorry Maika. I just am…."

"Better explain. You've been acting weird. After that vibrating of the phone. You started crying and now you're curious about tune and asking me of impossible."

"It's just the tune is very familiar to me. It used to be played by one of my best friend. That's why I'm so curious."

"Then why were you crying?"

"It's just… I can't tell…" Alice felt an aggressive pain inside her thinking about the lines of the message.

"I'm sorry if you don't want to it's okay but let me know if you ever need any help."

"Maika can you please take me to the person…."

"Once again fine I'll take you but you never know what can wait for you. Even you and I can get expelled. But I'll need some time. Well I also want to know about the prince." Maika smiled at Alice.

Alice smiled her back. She felt like she wasn't alone anymore.

"I will find Shun and bring him back. I will again wish Shun with the jade vines on his birthday."

All this thoughts made Alice very happy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The last class of St. Rosaria ends at 4:30. It was 4:20. In class-B it was history class by Ms. Sandra. According to Maika it was the most boring class in the entire school. Ms. Sandra was reading a chapter of Vietnam war from the book. But she was unaware that one of the students in the class was not listening to her. Infact was looking outside through the window.

"Only if only back then that never happaned. How many days do I have to carry the burden all alone. Dan, Runo, Marucho, Julie, Klaus and everyone. How many days do I have to lie to them. I have to pretend that I don't know anything."

Alice thought. She was exhausted from hiding a truth from everyone. Alice could remember clearly that night from 2 years before. She could remember what happened that night as she started to recall them all-

"There was a body lying beside me covered with blood. It was a women. I suddenly realized the woman lying beside me covered with blood was my mother. I tried to reach my mother but for some reason I couldn't. My whole body was shaking. Then I felt someone's arm on my head and heard a voice, "Everything will be alright Alice…. Everything will be alright…." It was Ms. Kazami. Then Shun? I looked here and there for Shun but as I saw Shun I froze to death. Shun was also covered with blood like my mom! I felt something on my cheek. Tears. Ms. Kazami was crying. Maybe she knew that nothing would ever be alright….."

Suddenly the bell rang breaking Alice's thoughts.

"Alice! Are you crying?"

"Oh no Maika. I was just….."

"Anyways where do you live?"

"Um that way…"

"You seem to live in Kuso's place. I live just two blocks away. Want me to accompany you on the way?"

"Sure. Eh Maika but I'm not going there I mean to Kuso's place. Um do you know the Kazami's house? I'm going there."

"Kazami. Yeah I know them. Follow me."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Alice!"

Dan and Runo came running towards Alice as Alice stepped inside place where she last stepped 2 years ago. Julie and Marucho were behind them.

Runo couldn't hold her tears. She started crying holding Alice's hands. Dan kept his head down. Julie also kept her head down but tears were too rollng from her eyes. Marucho was talking to his butler.

"Alice it's true. Shun really left us. He really left us."

"Oh Shun buddy were you that much mad at me that you left us all for real." Dan said as he started to rememberl the last fight he had with Shun 2 years ago.

Alice heard none of the words Dan or Runo said. Cause she knew Shun wasn't dead. Shun's alive. He has to. But she was tired of hearing those sad 3 words again and again.

"Shun's not dead. He can't be. He wouldn't leave us that soon. He wouldn't leave without taking the _"Red Letter"_. He wouldn't die without knowing the truth. Without proving something that he needs to proov to a very special person. Would he? I know shun's not really dead. Cause he….."

Suddenly Alice felt a very strong arm on her shoulder and heard a very strong voice.

"Young girl."

Alice looked behind and saw a man. She realized the man instantly. The man was also there in that night and that was the last time she ever saw the man. It was Shun's father, Mr. Kazami. Alice didn't know what to do? For some reason Alice felt something very painful inside her. Guilt. Why? Alice knew why but she kept quiet.

The man stared at Alice for some time then he turned to others.

"I'm sorry if my son ever misbehaved with any of you. He was stubborn. Very stubborn. He never cared or listened to anyone. So it's very likely for him to misbehave. I'm really sorry for all his bad conduct."

After saying all that the man didn't stand there for even a single moment. They all saw the man leaving the funeral of his one and only son, getting into the car and was soon away. At last Dan spoke breaking the silence,

"Don't you think he was complaining about Shun just a moment ago! If my dad was there he would have cried and do nothing other then that. I'm not sure but I know my father wouldn't have complained about me."

"He's feelingless!" said Runo

"He's quiet mysterious like Shun. I never saw him before here in Shun's place." Marucho said which was absolutely true.

"How can he leave his only son's funeral so quickly without even dropping a single tear!" Julie exclaimed.

Only Alice said nothing cause she knew the man from a very early time and knows why he said all that about Shun.

Suddenly Klaus came rushing to them and saying,

"I can't believe Shun kept that a secret."

"What?" they all asked.

"I can't believe Shun was this big liar."

"What?" again they all asked.

"I can't believe Shun never told us about him."

Now Dan was really annoyed.

"I don't know Klaus what you believe or disbelieve but just tell us what's the secret."

"Shun has a brother of whom he never told us about."

"What!" all of them were pretty surprised hearing this. Even Alice was surprised.

"Shun had a brother. Then why Shun or his parents never mentioned about his brother when they came to Russia during christmas? or why his brother never came along with them? If Shun really has a brother then where is he now?"

A number of question started to pop in Alice's head about the mysterious brother of Shun.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hi everyone! It's cyclone. Thanks for reading I tried my best to update as soon as possible but I don't know whether I'll be able to update the next chapter that soon cause I got a competition ahead. But I'll try my best to uptade!


End file.
